


Unrequited love

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Daryl is jealous of Alex and Jesus.





	Unrequited love

God stop it, he thinks to himself as he watches them from a distance. Jesus and his boyfriend Alex are visiting Alexandria to drop off supplies and check in with Rick. They are laughing and joking about something and Daryl can’t look away. The way Jesus’s eyes light up when he laughs, the way his smile makes daryls heart skip a beat, Daryl can’t get enough. Jesus is taken tho and Daryl respects that, not that he would have the nerve to do anything about it. Hell Jesus probably barely even notices Daryl exists, much less find him attractive or think about him. Who would want to date Daryl anyways he thinks. He’s not a looker, he isn’t what people would call friendly, he acts like a caged animal half the time. Nah better off keeping his distance and trying to forget about him. Not that that would be easy. Jesus was pretty great if he was honest with himself, he could take care of himself when it came to people and walkers. He was a badass to say the least. Daryl wishes he could either forget about him or act on his feelings but he knew neither was going to happen. Daryl hated feeling like this, he wishes it could go back to before he met Jesus. When he could just focus on keeping his family safe and not at how perfect the other man was. He knew he couldn’t compete with Alex. Heck he didn’t even know the guy but he knew he was probably better than him. He was probably able to actually talk about his feelings, hold Jesus’s hand in public, not act like intimacy was as scary as a hoard of walkers coming your way. He knew he was probably going to be alone forever, no matter how he felt because he would never be good enough for someone to love romantically. Sure his family loved him but that’s not the same. Was it enough? It would have to be, he didn’t have any other choice. It’s times like these he hated himself because he knew he would never have what Rick and michonne have or Maggie and Glenn or Jesus and Alex. Thinking about Jesus and Alex together made his heart hurt, it made him want to run away, it made him want to punch a hole in the wall, it made him want to curl up in a ball and forget the world all at once. It made him want to give up, because if you aren’t fighting for love then what are you fighting for? He would try to forget about Jesus for now but he didn’t know how long that would last. He would go outside the walls, hunt, go on runs while Jesus stayed in Alexandria. Anything to get away from Jesus. Anything to clear his mind of the man he couldn’t have but desperately wanted.


End file.
